


Once More

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Erik's return can't last and you know it. But you can still fool yourself into believing that everything will work itself out.





	Once More

You joined the X-men from the beginning, having been recruited by Erik and Charles. It was the only life you knew. Your powers had begun at a young age and were ones you failed to be able to control until Charles. The team was your family, nothing would tear them apart. Until it did. Erik hadn’t meant to paralyze Charles, everyone knew that, but he blamed himself and that changed him. The two always disagreed on the future of mutants and while Erik was your friend Charles shared your ideals. You watched him leave.

In the years that had past everyone had changed. Hank developed a serum that allowed Charles to walk again at the cost of losing his powers. He didn’t care, the school closed, Charles became disillusioned with trying to protect and teach mutants. Nothing was the same or would ever be. The last you had heard of Erik, or Magneto as he was now going by, was that he was imprisoned at the Pentagon for killing the President. You decided to stay with Charles, you had no place to go anyway. Even if you were the last person who cared about mutants you had hope that one day Charles would come around again.

That hope came in the form of Logan, or Wolverine, as he told you he was called in the future. Charles and Hank were both skeptical and you had to force Hank to let him in the house. Well, you were going to but Logan’s fist in Hank’s face pretty much did that. You were the only one who didn’t need convincing of where Logan came from. But you did need convincing when Logan told you that Erik was needed to save his future. The man had been your friend but you hadn’t talked to him in years, you had no reason to. He had basically torn the team apart that day on the island.

After picking up Peter, or Quicksilver as Logan told you he would be called, you headed to the Pentagon. It was easy to get to Erik, or as easy as it possibly could be for a group of mutants. Erik greeted you after being punched in the face by Charles but you said nothing to the man. You had nothing to say to him, not in front of everyone else. You stayed silent on the plane too, listening to the conversation between him and Charles. What you needed to say to him you needed to say in private.

You spoke to him when you reached the hotel. The conference wasn’t for another day so you needed a place to stay, each person received their own room. You sat in yours for an hour contemplating just what to say to the man who had once been your friend.

Knocking on his door you stated who you were before asking “Are you decent”

“Have I ever been” was his smug reply as he opened the door to let you in.

“What’s going to happen Erik”

“What do you mean”

“Tomorrow. We go after Raven, Mystique, whatever name you want to call her. And then what. Are you gone again?”

You took a seat on the end of his bed, him right beside you.

“Most likely yes”

“Couldn’t you come back? Couldn’t we be like we used to, like a family”

“It can’t be like that. It was. But you know that it can’t be the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
